mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2016
03:51 hejka 05:00 Witam 05:55 hej 05:56 siemcia 05:56 co tam 05:56 a nicz, fajny artykuł o Faśce 05:57 czytasz go? 05:57 e.... tak 05:57 lel, mało osób czyta zawartość brudnopisów 05:58 mogę nie czytać jak chcesz 05:59 siemcia 05:59 Witajcie 05:59 hej 05:59 Mangle - możesz przecież 06:00 Twoje brudnopisy czyta pewnie najwięcej osób Leno 06:00 why lol 06:00 co jest w nich ciekawego 06:00 bo ma ich dużo 06:00 bo masz je na profilu 06:00 lel 06:01 zw 06:02 k 06:07 2 lata później........ 06:08 nope 06:08 20 06:09 nope 06:09 200000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 06:27 jj 06:28 fajnie 06:28 ok 06:28 czemu fajnie? 06:30 bo.................. 06:30 bo tag 06:35 . 06:39 jakby co bawimy się matmą 06:39 ;-; 06:42 oki ja bawie się screenami 07:01 hejka 07:03 Witaj 07:04 co robicie? 07:05 siedzimy na czacie i nic nie piszemy chyba :) 07:06 i pewnie tak zostanie 07:07 jak widzę 07:07 ja łucham muzyki 07:07 ja sklejam screeny 07:08 i słucham muzyki, i siedzę na czacie 07:10 jaka jest wasza najdziwniejsza parodia z my little pony? 07:12 nie robię parodii mlp i nie oglądam ich więc nie odpowiem Ci na to pytanie 07:13 ok moja to smille hd 07:16 szalom 07:16 hej 07:17 CHEJ 07:17 HEEEEJ 07:17 O: 07:17 CZO U CIEBIE 07:17 Witajcie 07:17 BO CIE NIE SŁYSZĘ 07:17 SŁYSZE 07:17 BO JESTEŚ GAIEM 07:17 JESTEŚ 07:17 >:C 07:17 -100 DLA CIEBIE 07:18 NIE ZDASZ 07:19 ZDAM 07:19 >:C 07:21 Krzyczą i krzyczą, aż uszy bolą XD 07:22 wiem już raz to pisałam ale prawie się załamałam przy Smile HD 07:25 to fajnie 07:25 ale nie musisz powtarzać tego cały czas 07:27 Idę o/ 07:28 ok 07:35 aloha 07:35 hajo 07:36 Witaj 07:37 szalom 07:38 hejka 07:39 Saro 07:40 jutro zgłoszę się do tego zadania 07:40 i wyjaśnię pani, dlaczego było głupie 07:40 ;-; 07:40 ok 07:40 lel 07:40 wcale nie jest!!! 07:41 jest!!! 07:42 bo każdemu wyszły dziwne wyniki 07:42 xd 07:42 bo nie umiecie czytać ze zrozumieniem 07:42 lel 07:43 ale ziom 07:43 ja robiłam to zadanie na logikę i wiedziałam że ma być albo 46 lub 37 07:43 i z obu równań jakie mi dałaś 07:43 wyszły obie te liczby 07:43 xd 07:44 bo na logikę 07:44 ;-; 07:44 co ty wiesz o logice 07:45 i nie mogło być 46 ani 64 07:45 mniej niż ty :C 07:45 ale ziom 07:45 64 - 46 nie daje 36 07:45 założyłam, że mogło chodzić o to, że początkową liczbą niby jest 10 07:45 poza tym toż było widać że równania są złe 07:45 to dodałam do 10 36 07:45 bo 37 nie równa się 10 07:46 potem sprawdziłam inne liczby 07:46 i 37+36=73 07:46 no sprawdzać na około to ja też umiem xD 07:46 i robiłam aż mi wyjdzie 07:46 nie lubię równań 07:46 ;- 07:46 to zadanie można było zrobić szybciej 07:47 używając dodawania i odejmowania 07:47 bez iksów 07:47 nah 07:47 ja zrobiłabym szybciej z iksami 07:48 pf 07:48 :C 07:48 jak pani odda nam jutro testy 07:49 to ci powiem co było źle 07:49 bo mnie samą to ciekawi 07:49 ;-; 07:49 ale 07:49 chyba mi musiała odjąć punkty za dane 07:49 bo rzadko wypisuje 07:50 hej 07:50 Witam 07:50 hej 07:51 okej, idę 07:51 baju 07:51 o/ 07:52 pa 08:05 ja tez ide o/ 08:09 ja też 10:15 cześć 2016 02 09